Un Halloween de Nephelim édition 2009
by Alia-karasu
Summary: Tout est dans le titre, mieux vaut avoir lu ma première histoire tout de même...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

Merci à Bram Stoker, Mary Shelley et tous les auteurs inspirés, villageois effrayés et donneur de leçons véreux qui ont eu la bonne idée de partager leurs idées...

Joyeux Halloween !!

Cette histoire se base sur des faits se passant dans Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims... et Nephelim Beginnings, si vous ne les avez pas lu vous risquez être un peu perdu.

Un Halloween de Nephelim (édition 2009)

***

Lestat le vampire relâcha le pauvre journaliste moldu et prit le volant de la voiture, sympathy for the devil résonnant dans le salon plus que rempli de nos nephelims préférés.

Draco s'étira, les triplés âgés de six ans maintenant, étaient endormis sur le tapis près du canapé neuf, les jumeaux du même âge d'Armand et Philip étaient dans le même état, sur le canapé même se serraient Paul et Irulan, les jumeaux de dix ans et demi et Siria et Evan, qui venaient à peine de fêter leur dix ans eux aussi.

Leto, l'ainé du couple nephelim, était enfoncé dans un vieux fauteuil à leur droite, Marcus Flint, le neveu d'Armand et ami de Draco était dans un fauteuil identique sur la gauche, Percy et Olivier se câlinaient sur un coin de canapé, Armand s'était posé sur les genoux de son supere sur ce même canapé.

De l'autre côté se trouvait un troisième canapé, où s'étaient installés Draco, Harry et Seamus.

Leur soirée spéciale Halloween avait eu pas mal de succès, bien sur Bill et Fleur étaient absent, tout comme les triplés d'Armand ou les compagnons de Leto et Marcus, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à regretter, le salon n'aurait pas pu les contenir, et il se voyait mal emporter une TV chez ses parents pour ce genre de réunion...

Evan se leva et retira le DVD d'Entretien avec un Vampire du lecteur.

« Et maintenant on fait quoi ? Il est même pas minuit...

Les enfants sur le tapis se réveillèrent aux premières paroles non enregistrées à être prononcées depuis le début du film.

« On veut pas dormir maintenant...

-C'est trop tôt.

-En plus c'est halloween ce soir.

-Nan c'est Samhein.

-Nan c'est halloween !

-Papa dit que c'est Samhein, c'est irlandais...

-C'est les deux en même temps. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez faire maintenant ?

Draco se serra un peu contre son supere, lui n'aurait pas dit non à aller se coucher dès maintenant.

« Vous pourriez nous raconter des histoires...

Siria interrogea son frère du regard, se demandant ce qu'il avait en tête.

« Du genre ?

-Et bien...chaque adulte nous raconte un Halloween mémorable...mais quelque chose qu'on ne connais pas, un troll à Poudlard on l'a entendu des dizaines de fois.

Harry se mit à bouder distinctement, cette histoire il la racontait pour éviter d'avoir à conter d'autres exploits plus impressionnants d'habitude.

« Pourquoi pas...

Seamus interrogea ses dominés du regard, puis Armand, Philip, Percy, Olivier et Marcus, aucun ne semblait contre.

« Et Leto...tu y as droit aussi !

Le jeune homme foudroya sa sœur du regard avant qu'un sourire très serpentard ne passe sur son visage...qu'est-ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir raconter encore ?

« Ok, qui commence ?

-Hum...Papa Seamus ?

-Ok, c'est parti...

*

C'était en 1986, je venais de fêter mes six ans...

Comme la plupart de mes amis je faisaient la tournée des maisons pour récolter des bonbons, on était cinq, trois enfants de six ans et le frère d'un de mes ami et sa copine, j'étais déguisé en vampire, tout de cape et de croc, les cheveux bien mis en arrière...bon ma mère m'avait interdit de les teindre en noir malheureusement mais....

Bref on faisait le tour du quartier avec nos paniers en plastique, en forme de citrouille bien sûr...

Et on est arrivés devant une grande maison bien sombre, je ne l'avais jamais remarqué avant, elle était très effrayante...

Mes amis sont parti vers la porte, comme s'ils ne voyaient pas qu'elles était différente des autres, un homme à l'air bizarre nous a ouvert et nous a demandé d'attendre dans l'entrée, qu'il aille chercher des bonbons...

J'ai sentit un courant d'air dans mon cou, me suis retourné...et je suis tombé nez à nez avec une femme pâle comme la mort, sa robe blanche était en lambeaux et elle avait l'air en proie à une abominable souffrance.

J'ai crié, fort !

Mes amis se sont retournés mais n'ont rien vus, par contre quand une porte a grincé derrière nous ils sont partis en courant, passant au travers de cette femme et me laissant seul et terrifié derrière.

L'homme est arrivé dans mon dos, il avait juste fait grincé la porte de la cuisine, et il m'a soufflé quelque chose à l'oreille...

J'ai hurlé une nouvelle fois et suis parti sans demandé mon reste.

Une fois dehors les autres avaient disparus, j'ai dû attendre une heure pour que mes parents me retrouvent, fous d'inquiétude.

Bien sur les deux ados qui devaient s'occuper de moi en ont pour leur grade...

*

« Mais...Papa ?

-Hum ?

-Il t'avait soufflé quoi à l'oreille ?

Seamus eu un large sourire.

« _Ce n'est que parce que tu es aussi un vampire pour ce soir que tu ne finiras pas comme elle !_

-C'était un vampire ?

-Oui, et elle le fantôme d'une de ses victimes, je ne l'ai vu que parce que j'étais un sorcier, en fait pour les moldus, la maison elle même devait ressembler à celles du voisinage...

-Et tu as récolté beaucoup de bonbons ?

-J'ai perdu mon panier chez le vampire...dommage il y avait les bonbons préférés d'une de mes amie de l'époque dedans....des roudoudous.

Irulan remarqua directement l'air renfrogné de Philip et ne résista pas à titiller son père.

« Et toi père ? Une histoire en rapport avec ça...

Philip tenta bien de lui lancer un regard noir mais ses enfants avaient la même immunité qu'Armand par rapport à ça.

« Oui, j'en ai une...

*

C'était en 1988, Armand attendait les triplés, il en était à peine à la moitié de sa grossesse mais déjà incapable d'aller travailler au ministère...

Il avait décidé que c'était de ma faute et me faisait payer sa situation à la moindre occasion...et Halloween était parfaite pour ça.

Je suis arrivé le soir, tard comme je devais récupérer certains dossiers pour qu'il puisse les travailler à la maison, et monsieur m'attendait, Leto à côté de lui tel un bouclier, sur le canapé du salon.

Il a tenté de s'étirer, me montrant de un, qu'il était toujours aussi excitant enceint, et de deux qu'il souffrait et que c'était ma faute, puis il s'est légèrement allongé, faisant ressortir son ventre et m'a demandé...d'aller lui chercher des roudoudous.

Des confiseries moldues, à neuf heures du soir, un soir d'Halloween...

Je suis vaillamment sorti en chercher bien sûr.

Je suis arrivé dans une petite épicerie tout d'abord, le rayon bonbon était bien sur vide.

Je suis alors parti dans une grande surface...pareil, mais en plus il y avait deux femmes en train de se battre pour le dernier sachet de carambar.

Je suis allé dans une vrai confiserie...mais ils ne fabriquaient ni ne recevaient de roudoudous.

J'ai fais encore une dizaine de magasins avant d'arriver dans un rayon de supermarché où il restait un sachet de ces fichus roudoudous.

J'ai avancé la main et...une moldue au visage chevalin me l'a prit, clamant bien fort que c'était pour son Dudlinouchet d'amour...je me suis un peu énervé par la suite...

Finalement nous avons atterris au poste de police, ces policier ont partagés le sachet en deux, son mari à elle, une sorte de baleine est venu la chercher et mon beau-frère, Antonius m'a récupéré...il était hilare.

Mais à minuit j'étais chez moi et Armand avait ses roudoudous.

*

Un grand silence s'étira dans le salon...Armand avait l'air fier de lui, Harry un peu malade, comme sous le coup de mauvais souvenirs...puis Marcus éclata de rire.

« C'est donc pour ça que Père est hilare dès qu'on lui parle de confiseries d'Halloween ou de poste de police...

-Oui...c'est pour ça...si je tenais cette moldue...

Un sourire malveillant s'étira sur les lèvres de Draco, il allait dire quelque chose lorsque la main d'Harry s'abattit violemment sur sa cuisse, suivit d'un ragard signifiant clairement ; _N'y penses même pas !_

« Je ne te pensais pas du genre à te bagarrer un soir d'Halloween Père...

Philip fusilla son fils du regard tandis qu'Irulan remarquai la couleur écarlate des joues de Marcus.

« Marcus ? Quelque chose à raconter ?

Le brun aller répliquer mais un regard vers Olivier l'en dissuada...après tout il n'était pas fautif dans cette histoire...

*

C'était en 1989, nous étions encore à Poudlard, en troisième année, en fait j'étais déjà dans l'équipe de quidditch, et Olivier aussi.

C'était le soir du festin d'Halloween, j'étais tranquille à la table des serpentards, on parlait du dernier match des Busards de Dover où ils avaient massacraient les Colibris de Stoke-on-Trent, pour la cinquième fois en cinq ans...et j'ai dû dire quelque chose sur l'Attrapeur des Colibris...bref...

Une main m'a tapper l'épaule, je me suis retourné, et me suis ramassé un coup de poing.

Olivier avait encore prit la mouche sur je ne sais quoi...

On s'est battu cinq bonnes minutes avant que les professeurs nous séparent...les élèves prenaient encore des paris sur qui allait gagné...de toutes façon nos bagarres étaient si fréquentes que plus personnes n'intervenait.

Bien sûr on a encore eu droit à un sermon de McGo, puis Snape s'est chargé des retenues, de façon à ce que je n'ai rien de trop dur à faire...

*

Les regards allaient de Marcus à Olivier, l'un avait l'air assez content de lui, l'autre était rouge de rage...Percy semblait combattre un mal de tête, se massant les tempes.

« C'était pas du tout comme ça Flint ! Et tu le sais !

-Vas-y Olivier ! Raconte nous !

Et inspiré par les encouragement de Siria, Olivier raconta.

*

C'était en 1989, on était en troisième année, même si Flint aurait du être en quatrième mais il avait redoublé sa première...

Peu importe, c'est pas sa faute s'il est bête, n'est-ce pas ?

J'étais gentiment à la table des griffondors, on lisait le dernier numéro de Quidditch Mag, je me lamentais un peu sur la défaite des colibris, la neuvième de la saison...leur attrapeur était pourtant excellent...

Sous bien des aspects il était le joueur idéal, je ne parle même pas des fan qu'il avait parmi les lecteurs de _Sorciers, Balais et Baguettes _, magazine dont je regrette encore la disparition...et en même temps quelle idée de mélangé différents filtres d'amour et de transformer son fiancé en siren...

Donc on parlait de ce joueur et d'un coup j'entends ce crétin de Flint insulter cet excellent joueur, forcément il me fallait intervenir...

…

McGonnagal m'a méchamment confié à Rusard après ça !

*

Percy avait l'air un plein auto-mutilation mentale, la tête dans les mains, comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il restait avec Olivier...

« C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard il y a un festin à chaque Halloween...Dit Pôpa, C'est pas toi qui disais que papi Lucius et mamie Cissa donnaient des bals pour 'occasion à une époque ?

-Si...je m'en souviens, c'était...tout à mon avantage...

-Tu racontes ?

-Ok...

-Draco...

-Quoi, ça peut pas faire de mal...

Harry plongea lui aussi la tête dans ses mains, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

***

Bon...la suite quand je pourrais, ce soir ou demain je ne peux pas dire...

PS: Une note va être ajoutée à la fin de Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims... pour les noms et dates des enfants, je me rends bien compte que c'est plus qu'embrouillé.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Rien à moi, tout à JKR.

Merci à Bram Stoker, Mary Shelley et tous les auteurs inspirés, villageois effrayés et donneur de leçons véreux qui ont eu la bonne idée de partager leurs idées...

Joyeux Halloween !!

Cette histoire se base sur des faits se passant dans Un nephelim, deux nephelims, trois nephelims... et Nephelim Beginnings, si vous ne les avez pas lu vous risquez être un peu perdu.

Un Halloween de Nephelim (édition 2009)

***

_« C'est vrai qu'à Poudlard il y a un festin à chaque Halloween...Dit Pôpa, C'est pas toi qui disais que papi Lucius et mamie Cissa donnaient des bals pour l'occasion à une époque ?_

_-Si...je m'en souviens, c'était...tout à mon avantage..._

_-Tu racontes ?_

_-Ok..._

_-Draco..._

_-Quoi, ça peut pas faire de mal..._

_Harry plongea lui aussi la tête dans ses mains, sachant parfaitement ce qui allait suivre._

*

Mes parents donnaient toujours un bal pour Halloween à l'époque, et ce depuis Halloween 1982, à croire qu'ils célébraient un anniversaire, toutes les plus grandes familles sang-pur étaient invitées ainsi que les fonctionnaires haut-gradés...

On y voyait souvent deux bonnes centaines d'invités et ceux accompagnés de leurs enfants...

Je me souviens surtout d'Halloween 1986, je venais donc de fêter mes six ans et j'avais eu l'idée du siècle...

Les sous-sols du manoir sont immenses et la rumeur courait qu'il y avait des trésors de cachés, les passages vers les sous-sols ne s'ouvrent qu'au sang Malfoy, j'ai donc monnayé l'entrée...en friandises bien sûr.

En à peine deux heures une cinquantaine d'enfants se baladait dans le manoir sans surveillance tandis que je m'empiffrai de sucreries, caché dans la bibliothèque.

Finalement...mon père et certains de ses anciens collègues mangemorts ont retrouvé tout ces gosses...sauf moi.

Ils m'ont cherché pendant des heures avant que ma mère ne me trouve par hasard...j'ai eu mal aux fesses pendant toute la semaine qui a suivi.

*

Seamus et une bonne partie de la pièce se retenaient difficilement d'éclater de rire tandis qu'Harry fusillait son infere du regard...

« Papa'ry, une histoire en rapport ?

-Hum...pas vraiment Siria, mais...

-Aller, joues le jeu...

-Ok...

*

C'était en 1990,l'année avant que je n'entre à Poudlard, mon stupide cousin...Dudley, aussi surnommé Dudlinouchet, faisait lui aussi la chasse aux bonbons...ou plutôt la chasse aux chasseur de bonbon.

Comme toujours il martyrisait les autres enfants avec sa bande...

Pas déguisé ni rien il passait de groupe d'enfants à groupe d'enfants, dérobant leur sucreries et autres possessions de valeurs, je crois qu'il avait même trouvé une game boy comme ça...

Bref, je le suivait à distance, m'ennuyant ferme, ce qui était souvent le cas à Privet Drive, et d'un coup je me suis aperçu que je n'étais pas le seul à les suivre...

De l'autre côté de la rue une petite fille très pâle, habillée bizarrement, comme si elle se prenait pour un princesse du moyen-age, le suivait aussi.

Je suis allé la voir...et elle m'a fixé de ses yeux pâles et vide, sans un mot.

On a continué à suivre la bande de Dudley pendant encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne s'en prennent à deux fillette, moi, j'ai bien sur voulu les aider...

J'ai accouru, Dudley m'a vu et je me suis ramassé une bonne droite, il allait de nouveau me cogner...mais...d'un coup la fille pâle s'est interposée.

Il a hurlé; comme s'il voyait un fantôme et est parti en courant, laissant son butin derrière lui.

J'ai partagé ces friandises avec les deux autres filles, mais je n'ai jamais revu celle qui m'avait aidé...

*

« Et ton oncle et ta tante ?

-Comme d'habitude, ils étaient fâchés, ils m'ont punis.

-Ta tante ressemble à quoi ?

-Un cheval, Philip l'a très bien décrit tout à l'heure...

Siria regarda un peu les invités, pressée de changer de sujet avant que son papa'ry ne se mette en colère...

« Percy ? Une histoire à partager ?

-Hum oui...dans le genre _tel est prit qui croyait prendre... _

*

C'était en 85, j'avais donc à peine neuf ans, les jumeaux en avaient six...

C'étaient déjà des maîtres de la farce à l'époque, les contes des maraudeurs rapportés par Bill n'arrangeaient d'ailleurs pas l'affaire, en tout cas ils avaient prévus un certain nombre de blague, la plupart dirigées contre Ron et moi.

Pendant plusieurs jour j'ai donc pu observé leurs messes-basses et me préparer moi-même...

Le soir d'Halloween nous avons tous commencé à célébrer comme d'habitude, avec une tarte au potiron et d'autres plats typique...et d'un coup Ron a crié, très fort.

Il y avait un araignée dans son assiette.

Une seconde en est sortie, puis un autre et une autre...et elles montaient sur lui...

En à peine une minute il en était recouvert des pieds à la tête, c'est de là qu'est née sa phobie.

Bien sûr les parents se sont énervés, les jumeaux ont été puni...mais il était clair que le spectacle avait à peine commencé, toute la soirée a été remplie de farces de tout genre, entre les colorant et teintures, les illusions du genre araignées et serpents et les explosifs planqués un peu partout la soirée a été très animée...

Je suis finalement rentré dans ma chambre, je voulais finir de lire l'exemplaire presque neuf de _Lois Sorcière de l'Ordre de Merlin à la guerre contre Grindelwald_, un somptueux ouvrages, beaucoup de pages et pas facile à lire tellement c'était écrit petit mais woaw...

Bref j'ouvre mon livre adoré...et je trouve un pétard...qui m'explose en pleine figure...

Les saligauds avaient réduits mon livre en charpie.

Je me suis levé, suis descendus dans le salon où le reste de la famille était encore et leur ai jeté le sortilège de chauve-furie, sort que j'ai du apprendre à Ginny quand elle a eu sa baguette...

Malheureusement personne n'était encore habitué à le voir et il leur a fallut trois jour pour trouver le contre-sort, et uniquement grâce à Bill...

*

Un nouveau silence, tout le monde regardait désormais le rouquin avec un respect bien plus profond...

« Et oui...Percy sait aussi faire preuve de sang-froid, pourquoi croyez vous que je l'avais engagé au départ ?

Tout les regards se tournèrent vers Armand, avides d'en apprendre plus.

« Mon tour je suppose ?

Siria et Irulan hochèrent frénétiquement de la tête.

*

C'était en 1998, j'attendais donc Paul et Irulan, en fait j'étais pas loin de la date d'accouchement présumée...

J'étais interdit de ministère depuis mars, mes glamour ne camouflant plus suffisamment mon état et j'avais donc du engager Percy pour jouer les intermédiaires entre le ministère et moi...pas la peine de revenir sur le moment où il a comprit que j'étais pas humain...disons juste que c'était assez comique...

Donc ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'on travaillait ensemble et on était donc le soir d'Halloween, le ministère était vide de tout ses employés, sauf Percy qui avait même sacrifié un diner de famille pour pouvoir analyser des dossier avec moi par le biais de la cheminée.

Un nouveau dossier était arrivé assez tard, une histoire de nymphe aux pieds verts et de grande chauve-souris noire...bref normalement j'aurais dû aller voir sur place ce qu'il en était, mais un nephelim plus qu'enceint et pas loin d'accoucher n'est pas des plus discrets en plein Cambridge, j'ai donc envoyé Percy...

Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il s'y est passé mais il est revenu avec un air dégouté, me disant qu'il s'en était occupé mais que la prochaine mission du genre il faudrait juste attendre et la confier aux aurores.

Il m'a remis les derniers dossiers de la soirée en main propre et s'est apprêté à partir...c'est à peu près la que la poche des eaux s'est rompue...

*

« Je croyais que ça n'était arrivé que vers huit heures du matin ?

-J'ai menti.

Armand fit un immense sourire à son supere.

« Percy t'a retenue au ministère toute la soirée et la matinée sous mes ordres, là-bas au moins tu ne t'innervais pas devant une porte close !

-Armand...

-Pas la peine de t'énerver, et puis on avait prévu de faire comme ça des mois auparavant...

Voyant son père commencer à s'énerver Leto réagit.

« Bon à mon tour...je vous préviens, c'est vraiment effrayant...et traumatisant.

-Leto...

-Oui Père ?

-Ne raconte pas ça.

-Je vais me gêner !

*

C'était un sombre soir d'Halloween, en 1995, moi pauvre petit garçon innocent de dix ans, j'avais prévus de récolter des bonbons avec un ami moldu, malheureusement il avait dû décommander à la dernière minute...

Quand je dis à la dernière minute c'est à dire que j'étais sur le pas de sa porte.

Je dus donc rentrer chez moi, le cœur lourd et les yeux larmoyants...

J'ai ouvert la porte d'entrée...personne.

D'habitude on pouvait entendre les triplés brailler !

Mais là, rien !

J'ai commencé à monter les escaliers, attentif au moindre son...

Et du son il y en avait !

D'étranges gémissements venaient de la pièce interdite !

Celle où mes parents m'interdisaient d'entrer.

J'ai passé la tête par la porte et là...j'ai vu un vampire au dessus de sa proie !

J'ai hurlé bien sûr et me suis enfui vers la porte d'entrée...

Mais avant même d'avoir atteins les escaliers j'étais dans les bras du vampire...

J'ai fermé les yeux, attendant de sentir la vie s'échapper de mon corps à cause d'une morsure...

Mais rien !

J'ai ouvert les yeux.

Et père se trouvait en face de moi.

*

« Hein ?

Leto jeta un regard supérieur à sa sœur, l'air de dire qu'elle était vraiment trop naïve.

« Oh, c'est simple ! Ces deux obsédés...

Il pointa Philip et Armand de doigts.

« Ces obsédés avaient décidés de pimenter leur soirée d'Halloween en faisant un remake de Dracula ! Ils avaient même prit du coulis de fraise pour faire plus vrai...

Philip regardait un point inconnu près de la cheminée, Armand se tenait les côtes vaincu par un fou-rire, les autres hésité entre gêne, hilarité et dégout.

« Bon ! Sur ce je vais aller retrouver mon incube à moi qui doit être rentré.

Et Leto s'éclipsa, évitant la colère de Philip...le couple nephelim sortit pas longtemps après (Armand était des plus excité par ces bons souvenirs)

En se couchant cette nuit là, Draco ne pu que se dire qu'il fallait les inviter pour noël, ça promettait de rompre la monotonie du manoir Malfoy !

***

Ayé !


End file.
